Deadly Beautiful Death
by sanfaaa
Summary: Edward Cullen has a strange job. This job is unusual and the job leads him to Isabella Swan. This job creates divide, lies, pain and truth to come out in the end. Can Edward stop his job from creating all the destruction in his life or does he love his job too much to stop it?


**Hey Guys!**

**It's been ages since I've written! I decided to delete Blind and In Love because to me it wasn't going anywhere and I was struggling to come up with new chapters!**

**So instead I'm starting fresh and that means a fresh new story :)**

**This story line isn't based off anything, just something my imagination came up with!**

**Sorry it's been like a year since I last posted, but College and life just got insane!**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story and here is the first Chapter.**

**Please review if you can! Thanks :)**

**Chapter 1.**

**Enjoy!**

**E POV**

* * *

><p>My job wasn't difficult, but unless the details weren't in my head, I could screw everything up. I have done this job since I was the age of twelve.<p>

Nobody would suspect a twelve year old to do this, so I used it as an advantaged.

I sighed and went to my study to my where my vault was situated in my library.

It was a very cheesy movie move, but I loved it. I had over six thousand books in my library, but only one was a necessity.

The bible of killing.

It all started when I was in middle school and how I always walked the same way, to and from school, never once changing the route.

Except one day the route changed and that's when my entire life changed.

I pulled on my copy of '_Killing at its Best_' and my side of romantic novels pulled up and the metal solid door of my vault revealed itself.

I put in the code that had been embedded into my head since I moved in when I was eighteen.

_6491._

This code was a code that could never be forgotten or told.

If told, I'd be dead.

If forgotten, I'd be dead.

So this entire code is what my life depends on.

I heard the unlocking of all twenty-six locks, one at a time.

It took exactly three minutes and forty-seven seconds for this vault door to open due to the twenty-six locks.

They always go way over the top.

The door eventually opened after I stared at my watch for exactly three minutes and forty-seven seconds.

Sarah then came on the intercom inside the vault.

"Good afternoon Mr Cullen". I heard her robotic voice state as I walked in.

"Afternoon Sarah. Briefcase please." I asked her.

I sat in my black leather chair at the mahogany desk slap bang in the middle of the vault. My desk was surrounded by every single weapon I could use.

This went from guns, to knifes, to axes, to bombs and so many more weapons.

Being trained from the age of twelve had allowed me to specialise in many areas and being able to use as many weapons as I possibly could.

Let's just say there are over five thousand weapons, not including the most lethal, and I know how to use every single one.

Including the lethal ones.

Those are for special jobs.

My briefcase was brought to me from the Cabinet by Sarah.

"Your briefcase Sir." Sarah said, the mechanical arm placing and opening the briefcase in front of me on the desk.

"Thank you Sarah. Any news on the case I just finished?" I asked her while grabbing the file with **CONFIDENTIAL **written all over it.

Oh, this looked like a good one.

I took out all the paper work while Sarah explained the ending of my last case.

"The victim of the crime was given compensation of 12.5 million and put into the witness protection programme until further notice.

The family of the man has also been charged as they hid it from the authorities. They have been given a fine and have been jailed for seven years." Sarah explained.

My last case was a gentleman, more like an animal, who had repeatedly raped and abused his wife. His family was in on the abuse yet none of them did anything about it.

The final straw was when the female was pregnant and she lost her child due to him beating her badly one night.

He popped up on the FBI's radar and although I never normally deal with cases like that, one of the men in the FBI was her father, so I did him a favour.

The animal is now in a ditch somewhere; I can't remember the exact location. The man has no eyes, no fingers, oh and no head attached to his body.

I was told brutal; and that's just the nice part of my brutal.

I think that it was a nice death, if you ask me.

Well, nice for me anyway.

"Thank you Sarah. I shall call on you if I need to." I said and heard Sarah shutting herself down.

I suppose you have guessed what I do for a living.

Yes, you're right.

I am an assassin.

Not just any assassin.

I'm paid by a specific governmental group to kill those who they want killed.

I am a, _professional_, assassin you could say.

You may find it quite funny how a man became an assassin for a government group.

Let's just say that my twelve year old self, decided to make very smart, mature moves which has created a very luxury life for myself.

I have endless money in my banks, as I have killed more than a thousand people since the age of thirteen.

The government can never throw enough money at me.

They didn't trust me with a gun for the first year of my training.

Stupid fools.

I have everything at the palm of my hand.

I can have anything I want at anytime I want.

The only problem with my job is that it's very hard to have a relationship.

Not even my family are allowed to know what I work as.

They think I work high up in the government, which isn't exactly a lie; it's just a hell of a lot more boring than my actual job.

But it keeps my mother from being worried and my father from stressing out, so white lies aren't all that bad.

I do miss the feeling of being loved and touched by the opposite sex, however the lying would get too much for me and I don't think a woman could deal with my job.

It's not the safest on the planet.

Although the jobs come right left and centre, so I'll never be out of a job.

Always fuckers to kill at some point.

I did, however, have the freedom to go on holiday or just take time off when it pleased me. As much as these people needed killing, the government always allowed me whatever I wished for.

I guess just so I would keep my mouth shut.

I'm not even sure the president knows about my job.

I looked at the next case, this was different.

I have killed females in the past by order; however, none of them had ever been the leader.

As I continued to read the description of this case and the female, I could feel the excitement I would always get reading a case description.

I fucking loved killing and my next kill will be Isabella Swan.


End file.
